FIG. 1 depicts a conventional method 10 for providing a wrap-around shield. FIGS. 2-3 depict top and air-bearing surface (ABS) views of a conventional magnetic recording transducer 20 during fabrication using the method 10. Referring to FIGS. 1-3, the method 10 commences after the pole has been formed. A photoresist mask that covers a portion of the pole is fabricated, via step 12. Step 12 simply includes providing a layer of photoresist directly on the conventional transducer 20, exposing portions of the photoresist layer to light, then immersing the photoresist in a developer. Thus, the portion of the photoresist layer that has been exposed to light is removed. FIG. 2 depicts the conventional transducer 10 after step 12 is completed. Thus, the pole 30 and photoresist mask 22 are shown. The pole 30 includes a pole tip region 32, which is exposed by the photoresist mask 22. The remaining portion of the pole 30 is, however, covered by the photoresist mask 22.
A wrap-around shield is provided, via step 14. Step 14 typically includes depositing a seed layer, then plating a magnetic shield. Finally, the photoresist mask 22 is removed. Typically, the photoresist mask 22 is stripped. FIG. 3 depicts the conventional magnetic transducer 10 after step 16 is performed. Thus, a wrap-around shield 36 has been provided on the pole 30. More specifically, the wrap-around shield 30 is provided on the pole tip 32 of the pole 30. In addition, a seed layer (not shown) for the wrap-around shield 30 may be provided. A gap layer 34 is also shown on the top of the pole tip 32 as well as on the sides. The gap layer 34 is nonmagnetic.
Although the conventional wrap-around shield 36 may be fabricated, there are drawbacks. In some regions of the magnetic transducer, a portion of the photoresist mask 22 may remain after fabrication of the wrap-around shield 36. This is shown in FIG. 3. After stripping of the photoresist mask 22, a portion 22′ remains. This photoresist residue 22′ may become trapped upon subsequent processing of the conventional magnetic transducer 10. Typically, the conventional magnetic transducer 20 is lapped to expose the ABS. Upon lapping, the photoresist residue 22′ may result in defects in the conventional magnetic transducer 20. These defects may adversely affect performance and/or reliability of the conventional magnetic transducer 20. The photoresist residue 22′ might be removed using a high dose of radiation. However, such methods may round the sidewalls of the conventional pole 30 and be unreliable in manufacturing.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the fabrication of a wrap-around shield for a magnetic recording transducer.